What If
by Starz101
Summary: Harry travles back in time to fix things and finds family along the way, ...as well as compleatly messing with wizarding society. first fanfic, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked around. Nothing, except mangled and bloody bodies. Yes Voldemort was dead, Harry himself had killed the bastard. But the war had been disastrous the ministry was non-existent there was no one left every so often he would see a house elf . They would ask if he needed any help and, he would tell them they could help clean up Hogwarts and they agreed.

Harry was now sitting in the room that he had found The Mirror of Erised in during his first year. Hermione had made it her project room, before Bellatrix got her. He was now looking at her findings. It had been months of looking through it when he found something it was a journal that had a time turner attached to it the front. In Hermione's hand writing on the front were the words _L__ast Resort_. According to Hermione the time turner had been altered to take him back by years instead of hours. The entire journal consisted of what she would have packed and what to do once she got there. Hermione was going to adopt baby riddle and raise him herself! He always knew that girl was crazy

but then again what could it hurt. An hour latter he set off with Hermione's list.

Harry was on a mission he already had the 7 room bottomless trunk, now he was going to stock pile his gold. He walked down the empty street and in to the empty bank. Their was one very old goblin at the desk "Hello" Harry said with a determined but sad face "I would like to withdraw everything that I can from the bank"

The goblin looked at Harry and said in a wise tone "We goblins can feel the winds of change Mr Potter." At Harry's face he continued, "Normally we would put a stop to such things, but in this case we have made an exception."

He then took an envelope from within his pocket an said "Ask the first goblin you see to give this to King Gripeamear we usually don't tell humans the name of our leaders but in this Mr. Potter, as I have already said, is an exception."

He then called to another goblin and told him to empty all of the Potter, Black, and Malfoy accounts in to. When Harry refused the goblin said "You will need the money Mr. Potter and even if you don't it is better to be safe then sorry." Harry put all of the money in one if his 7 rooms in the trunk. When the goblin asked if he could come along Harry readily agreed. So the goblin who happened to be the king of goblins himself helped Harry store up on supplies. According to Gripeamear the things Harry needed the most were books on _everything. _The king used goblin magic to make one of the rooms in his trunk a library then started to load books in the trunk. Baby books. History books potions, transfiguration, animagus training quidditch scores from throughout the years "_in case you want to do any betting" _hundreds and hundreds of books from every where Gripeamear would just grab on to the trunk and harry then be off to the next place.

At the end of a week he turned to harry, "I think that this is all you will need on books. I already have the goblins stock piling potions for you to take. One of your trunks should look normal, it should have clothes for about a week for you to use while you are finding a house and a house elf. Fill the others with what ever you want."

Harry put his Firebolt in one of the trunks, along with his invisibility cloak, the marauders map and the photo album that Hagrid had given him along with a few more pictures and keepsakes. He would keep the other rooms in the trunk empty in case he needed them in the future. He was all packed and ready Gripeamear set the time-turner for November 1 1926. Two months before Tom's birthday. The last thing that Harry heard before spinning away was King Gripeamear saying "Good Luck, Mr. Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry landed with a bang...in the middle of Diagon alley.

"Whoops," he whispered to himself while hiding the time-turner and collecting his trunk.

When he was walking to the bank he bumped in to a lot of people and it was unnerving. After being alone so ling the thought of people gave him a happy warm feeling but it also freaked him out a bit.

When he got to the bank, while walking to a desk he bumped in to a little curly red-headed thing. It had tears in its eyes. He bent down to the little guys level and with the flick of his hand conjured a dark blue handkerchief.

"Here you are my good sir," he said while trying to take a bow on his knees. This got a laugh out of the little boy, which is what Harry was aiming for.

"Are you lost?" he asked the frightened young red head. The little boy nodded. "If you will let me, I'm going to pick you up and we are going to try and find your family. "Ok?"

The 18 year old heard a whispered "Ok" So he picked the boy up and tried to carry his case at the same time. It didn't work.

"ok" he mumbled to himself, "not going to work" So instead he pulled out the letter that Gripeamear gave him and walked over to the nearest goblin.

"Can you help me?" The green eyed teen asked "This needs to go to King Gripeamear" the goblins mouth dropped open and several goblins that were surrounding them stoped what they were doing and looked up shocked but Harry, oblivious, kept talking

"This little boy has lost his family and I need to get that trunk over there" he turned around and pointed at the trunk in the middle of the room "It needs to be emptied in to a safe," not only did this alert more goblins but several people around him noticed as well.

Before Harry had left the future, the goblins had worked their goblin magic on him and he was now completely blond without glasses and no scar. The green eyes did a lot to attract attention but with the blond hair, and a little lost red head, people were starting to look. The goblin simply nodded with a dazed look and went to get the case. Harry thanked him and then went outside with the little boy.

"Do you have a name?" Harry asked the little boy. "Gideon" was his answer. Harry knew that name "Prewitt?" He asked in return the little boy looked at him with a smile and nodded. Harry knew exactly where to go.

Mrs. Weasley had told Harry that she had been a surprise child, her oldest brother was 15 by the time she was born. And that her father had worked at the ministry all his life. So that was exactly where Harry was headed.

When Harry got to the Ministry he had a very talkative Gideon Prewitt in his arms.

"My brother wanted a pet kitten so I went to get him one, but I got lost then I saw the big building and thought someone could help me but those gobiens are scary I tried to be a big boy and not cry but then I found you and..."

"Gideon!" someone with red hair called and rushed at them.

"Daddy!"

"Gideon what have I told you about running off?" The man who harry assumed was Ron's grandfather rushed over and took Gideon from the teens arms.

"Thank you so much. My wife is taking care of her mother so I took my sons and well..."

"Its ok, there are some things that women are much better at then men."

The man laughed and nodded "I completely agree. My name is William Prewitt." He introduced himself while holding out his hand.

Harry had gone over this with Gripeamear "James Evens, nice to meet you but I really must be going"

"Of course, and thank you for bring back my son"

Harry realized that he had just left the goblins hanging and got back to Gringotts as fast as he could. When he arrived a goblin came and pulled him over to a privet room where he found Gripeamear.

"Mr. Potter, this letter," he waved it in the air "it is quite intriguing"

"Yes well, I'm not sure what it says." Harry admitted, "You just told me to give it to your self...I mean-your future self-from my time line- told me to give it to his past self- I mean..."

"It is quite alright we will get everything ready for you. My letter to my self says you are 18, and in goblin years that is still a child so i have taken upon myself to be your guardian and financial adviser. We goblins don't do this lightly Mr Potter or should I call you Mr. Evens?"

"James will do fine" when he saw the shocked looks of the other goblins he added, "So that I can get used to the name."

"Of course James now if you will follow me." The king of the goblins brought James to a vault where the goblins had emptied most of James money. The goblin king then handed a bag of 1,000 gallons to James and said, "Come back tomorrow and I will have house properties ready for you. Do what you will in the mean time and be in bed early tomorrow will be difficult."

Much to the surprise and pleasure of the goblins James shook King Gripeamear's hand and thanked him before bowing and walking out with his thousand gallons and his trunk.

James first stoped at the Leaky Cauldron where he rented a room for the night and put his trunk in it before heading out to do some shopping.

The first stop was going to be the pet store to get a snake but he passed by the CleanSweep1000 and just had to buy it. He left the store feeling as if he had a piece of his best friend shrunken in his pocket. When the teenager entered the pet store he was shocked at how many more toads there were now then in the future, and other reptiles there were snakes and iguanas also.

"What can I do for you sir?" the owner asked James

"I'm just looking but if I need anything I will know who to go to." what James really wanted was for the man to go away so that he could talk to the snakes. When the man finally got board of watching James and walked away the green eyed teen turned his back to the man and said hello to the snakes.

"_Hello my friends," _he hissed.

"_A speaker!!"_

"_Yes, I would like to keep one of you as a friend and a conspirator to be my friend and help me a bit, you would not be able to bite anyone unless I say so and you would get to roam free, and..."_

"_Speaker you are rambling" _the eldest one commented _"Any of us would be honored to be taken away from this cage to be with a speaker. But I ask you to take the littlest one, she is not going to survive." _

James saw the tiny snake she was the magical sea snake, a silvery turquoise and green, extremely poisonous but needing a certain amount of water that she was not getting in the tank.

"_I can help you speaker, I will do all I can" _she whispered in a sickly voice.

James agreed to take her but he also took the eldest one he seemed wise and while not poisonous he was a magical snake and, according to the snake, he was over 300 years old and had over 200 years to go before he was going to die anyway. So James bought all the equipment he would need for the snakes just to make it look realistic. He took his new friends who were arguing over each others names, and took the goblin kings advice in going to bed early after he had gotten his new friends settled of course.

Tomorrow he would go back to Gringotts and explain his plan to Gripeamear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cocoagirl3- you're amazing!**

James woke up the next morning to the sound of a young female voice tittering about how he should get up now, and not wanting him to be late for his meeting.

"_Master James! Master James! You are going to be late for your meeting!"_

"_Silvia, what time is it?"_

"_It is time for you to get up! Redd agrees with me!"_

Silvia had gotten a lot better over night.

While setting up their home the snakes decided on their names Redd wanted a simple name that was easy to remember and because he had red stripes (he was very proud of his stripes) he chose Redd. Silvia decided on her name because it made her feel more "shiny" her words not James'.

So James got up with a yawn and got ready for the day. After taking his shower he looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize himself without the glasses and the blond hair, it still stuck up and it wasn't like Malfoys more of a yellow tint to it but, for a moment he felt like a James. A happy person with no obligations, here, in this time,James realized, he could be anyone and do anything with out the press following him everywhere or having anyone expect anything from him. James decided it was a goods feeling.

James walked into the bank with Silvia on his wrist and Redd around his waist. They didn't want to be left behind like normal pets. Along with all of his things, he had checked out of the Leaky Cauldron, hoping that the goblins would help him in the first part of his plan.

"Mister Evens?" a goblin who stood be the door asked.

"That would be me" James answered

"Follow me please"

James followed the goblin to a privet room. Gripeamear was there.

"James!" the King welcomed in a very non-goblin way, "Did you get a good nights sleep?"

"Yes thank you, I went to bed right after I bought my snakes. This is Silvia and Redd."

"A very beautiful but poisonous snake you are wearing in your wrist" the king commented, "One bite there and your dead."

"I'm a parseltongue" James explained "Silvia and Redd are part of my plan."

James explained his plan to King Gripeamear.

(Readers don't get to know all of my plan...yet)

"It is a complicated plan" the globin king mused "but I think we can first part of your plan. You need a house.

The goblins had been able to access the open properties and went over them with James. They crossed out the ones not near a magical city and they crossed out the ones that were so big it would take James hours to walk from one side of the castle to the other. They took out the ones with any dark magic on them. Silvia needed a pond. After all that and some, James found the perfect house.

Unfortunately they missed someone.

James signed all the paper work and the goblins had gotten him a birth certificate as well as his OWLS and even though he hadn't taken them his NEWTS.

"You would have gotten good grades anyway and now people wont ask questions." the king pointed out.

"Thank you all for every-" James was cut off by the king.

"James as your representing guardian I feel it is my duty to see your home and that everything is settled in." and with that the king of the goblins side steped and they were gone.

**OK readers what kind of job should Harry now James have to help the wizarding world. I've already decided that it will involve all the types of magical species that the ministry disapproves of but what should it be a potions shop, a school? **

**Help the author!!! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?" James exclaimed as soon as they arrived at the cottage.

"That was the goblin way of transportation." Gripeamear replied

"_I like that better then the wizarding way"_ Redd commented

"Yea me too" then James realized something "_You can understand English!_"

"_I've been around you creatures who think your better then all of us and don't learn our languages I'm bound to pick up something"_ Redd snapped then said, "_Not you of course but the rest of your kind."_

While James was picking Redd for information Gripeamear had opened the door of the cottage.

"Are you going to see your new home are you going to stand outside?" the king questioned with a shout.

"_Silvia and I wish to stay out side, if we may, to learn the grounds"_

"Of course" James assured them before bending down to let little Silvia off his wrist.

"_Thank you" _She hissed before heading to the pond.

James picked up his trunk and walked inside.

The first thing that James did when he walked in the house-his house was take two special portraits out of his trunk, one was of Ron the other of Hermione. A month before the final battle they all agreed to sit and have their portraits done and keyed in to their magical signature.

_Flashback_

"_What happens if you guys die" Ron said in a sad tone._

"_We are not going to die!" Hermione insisted_

"_Yes, but what if? I don't want the last memory I have left of you being dead on a battlefield."Ron exclaimed._

"_Ron's right, just incase, I want a back-up plan" Harry explained to Hermione._

"_Fine," she huffed, "We should all get our portraits painted. That way if we do die we still get to talk to one another as a memory."_

"_Brilliant Hermione!" _

_End flashback_

"Don't worry you two. Ill fix it this time I promise." James whispered to the portraits.

"I can help you with that you know" Gripeamear told James, "I mean I can get them talking for you as long as they're already keyed in to that specific moment in time, but if it was a continuous keying in then their magical signatures might not exist yet."

Before James even had a chance to say yes their was a banging from up stairs.

"What was that?" James questioned before pulling out his wand and starting up the stairs.

James and Gripeamear checked all the rooms. They didn't find any thing unusual until they got to the nursery. It looked like a little girl had just been playing there, the room was still completely furnished, a little bed in the corner and a doll house with dolls all over the room.

"It looks like someone lives in here at least" James commented

"Yes but who?" Gripeamear responded when sudenly.

"I do! What are you doing in my house!?! Mommy and daddy said that they would be right back!" A ghost no more then four years when she died was looking at them with stern eyes(as stern as a a four year old can get), her arms were crossed and she was taping her foot with a pout.

James looked at Gripeamear with a stuned look on his face. Gripeamear looked more shocked then the teenage boy felt.

"We-" Gripeamear started then had to clear his throat and start over, "well my dear, My name is Gripeamear and I am a goblin. I didn't know anyone lived here."

"I live here with my mommy and daddy they said that they would be right back" she said and then, she burst in to tears. She curled up into a little ball and started to rock back and forth.

James was not exactly comforted as a child but he did know what he would have wanted if he had been. "Hay sweety, don't cry" James crouched down to her level, "My name is James, I would like to help but first you have to tell me what your name is and what is wrong."

"Daddy lied to me, he-he-he told me I was a squib and I didn't deserve to live but now im a ghost and that means I am a witch Mummy cried and said it was all his fault then they left me here!!!" she sobed

"I'm hoping you will want to become part of my family, you see I was brought up with muggles and they didn't like me because I _could_ do magic." James explained

"You want me?" She had finally stoped tearing and was now staring at James in shock, "No one ever wants to live here because of me. You don't mind me being here?"

"Of course not, but I hope you wont hurt any one."

"No! I promise I wont hurt or scare or bother any one!"

I would like to know the name of the lovely young lady I am speaking to."

"Emily!" she poped up and was now floating at James eye level once he stood up. "I'm Emily Mr James its nice to meet you" and she curtsied, or tried anyway.

"And it's not mister its just James, or Uncle James if you prefer."

"O yes Uncle James! Thank you!" Little Emily then tried to give him a hug she ended up going rite through him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Emily looked close to tears.

"It's ok Emily" James shivered, "But I do need your help." He said looking at her.

"You need help from me?!" She exclaimed shocked, then, curiosly "With what?"

" Gripeamear and I need help redecorating the house-" Emily cut him off.

"You mean with painting! Can we paint my room pink?"

James and Gripeamear laughed as James said "Yes we can paint your room pink."

"Yey!!!" She shrieked.

And with that Gripeamear snapped his fingers and the room was suddenly a shade of light pink. After that little feeasko cleaning the house was rather quick and easy. James didn't really know how to decorate a house so he just put things up as he needed them. Around elevin Redd slithered in and scared Emily but after James told her that the snake was a pet she smiled and said.

"I've always wanted a pet!"

And that was that. Gripeamear helped James unload most of his books into the library Hermione would have loved it.

James and Gripeamear had decided to wait until he had settled in to wake up the portraits so that he could surprise them with his new home.

The Next day James went to get his floo up and running. The ministry watches those things. So Gripeamear had set up a special one with the backroom fireplace (Maurters Room) so that the ministry wouldn't know of his comings and goings, and he was going to set up the main one with the ministry.

As James walked down Diogon Aley he realized that this was an inbetween wars time for the wizarding world it had been over twenty years since Grinwald. He had realized this only after noticing that there were more people here than he had ever seen before down diogon aley.

When he got to the Ministry he walked up to the front desk and said "Excuse me I need to redgester my new house and get a floo."

"James!"

James' head snaped over to the little voice that had called his name.

"Gideon! I didn't expect to see you here. Are you listening to your daddy?"

"Yes Sir!" the little red head said with an award salute.

"James" William Prewitt smiled, "What you want usually takes days but for the savor I think I can pull some strings for you."

"Savior?" James said nervously

"Yes, Savior of my son!" William laughed at his own joke. While James mentally sighed in relief.

"It will be awhile if you could watch Gideon and Fabian I will get who you want to speak to faster."

James agreed and played with the two Prewitt boys. Forty five minuets later William came back with paperwork for James to fill out.

"All you need to do is fill this out and I can set up your floo after my shift. I hope you don't mine if the boys come along"

"Not at all, but I have a ghost at my house I hope they won't be frightend." James warned.

"Is he bad?" William asked

"No she is only five years old"

"Well then I will be with you in just a moment my shift is almost over."

Fifteen minuets later James apperated with Gideon and William apperated with Fabian to(ASK THE READERS!!! You get to name James house!!!)


End file.
